Change in heart
by MineMasterH
Summary: Goku is visiting his old friends and family after training with Uub for the past five years, but there reunion is cut short when they are greeted by, Goku's Father?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today was finally the day the day he would get to spar with Kakarot. He had looked forward for this, more and more as it approached. He had trained as hard as he could, and if was finally his chance to show that low-class, that he was more powerful and superior to him in every way, and yet, he was doubting his abilities. It wasn't so long ago that the galaxy expelled the evil of Buu, and of course, who else but Kakarot to come save the day. Ever since he saw that giant spirit bomb, he realized how far the gap really was between their powers. Vegeta knew in his mind, the amount of energy in that bomb, was far more than he could have handled. He had almost wished he could have stayed in Otherworld, and learned the secret to Kakarot's training and power. However, since he HAD been brought back, he would make do with the gravity room, something the other didn't have. Even though that gave him a feeling of hope in beating him, he was out of practice, for he hadn't sparred with a worthy opponent since... He blew himself up.

_I can totally do this! Yeah, I've trained in 1000 times earth's gravity! Nothing can hurt me_! Vegeta, thought, in trying to calm his mind, if_ that Baka thinks he can waltz over here, and beat me without even trying, he'd be sorely mistaken! _Vegeta was now raring for battle! All he had to do was contain his excitement until his rival arrived.

"Finally, It's about time Kakarot! You've kept me waiting far too long.

"

"Hey Vegeta, Long time no see! Man, when was the last time we talked? Five years ago? Yeah, it was at the Martial Arts Tournament. So, how have you be-"

"Kakarot, I didn't wait all this time in the bitter cold to hear your annoying voice! I came here to settle this! Once and for all, you and I no distract-" Vegeta, stared in surprise as he saw a boy, no older than 16 emerge from behind Kakarot. "Kakarot, who might that, be!?"

"Come on Vegeta," he said with a goofy grin on his face, "You remember Uub, don't you?"

Vegeta looked at the kid, he obviously looked up to Kakarot, as he wore the same style of clothes but was much smaller, although, he had definitely beefed up since the last time he saw him. It looked like Goku was training Uub harder than himself.

"Yes, I remember Uub, but keep him away. I don't need him crying if he gets hit by the cross fire."

"Don't worry Vegeta! Uub is a strong fighter, he'll be fine."

"Well then come on then! We haven't got all day! Don't worry; I'm sure your thick skull will protect you somewhat!"

"Wow, someone's feisty today! This will be interesting."

They both readied for battle, got into stance. You could see the excitement in their eyes, waiting, for any sign of movement.

_Time to see what you can really do Vegeta... Goku thought to himself._

_I'm going to punch the Hell out of you Kakarot... Vegeta, enjoying the thought._

Suddenly, they both rushed at each other, in a sudden burst of speed. They began going every which-way, exchanging blows. It seemed they were both equally matched in strength, but Goku had the upper hand in battle strategy, after the constant sparring he had done with Uub. Goku noticed the battle wasn't going anywhere, they were both equals. Goku's hair exploded into gold as he went super Saiyan, and landed a firm hook on Vegeta's lower jaw.

_OH GOSH_ Vegeta thought of the pain in his face. _I think he broke something! But, that's not going to stop me; he may have been stronger than me before, but not this time!_ Vegeta recollected his thoughts, and went super Saiyan and rushed Goku with his head, but was quickly dodged, leading to a searing pain in his back, as Goku hit Vegeta's scar, from where his tail had once grown. _Ah! That jerk he knows how much it hurts to get hit there! He is honestly ticking me the heck off!_ Vegeta decided it was time to kick it up a notch, and went super Saiyan 2, and once again rushed at Goku. This time, he succeeded, landing a blow after blow all across Goku's chest and gut, causing his rival to begin choking up blood, and backing him up, until they reached a mountain, where Vegeta had him securely pinned. They were both breathing heavily.

_Darn! I may have the better battle sense, but he's got me beat when it comes to strength and speed! I didn't want to use this, but it looks like he's forced my hand. I hope he doesn't hate me too much for this..._ Goku cleared his mind of everything, until he yelled **CHOCOLATE PUDDING**! He felt his eyes heat up, as he shot 2 pink beams from his eyes, upon his rival.

_HA! What's he trying to pull? No measly blast like that could hurt me! And what was with that Chocolate Pudding reference all about? Is he trying to freak me out?_ Just then Vegeta felt a sharp pain enter his mind and body, and trying to invade him. _Ah! What is this pain I'm feeling, something's trying to control me!_ He couldn't keep his mental barriers up, as the force began to push harder and harder, and Vegeta let it consume him. Soon, he felt his grip weakening on his opponent, and he lost all stability in his legs and arms. Vegeta went numb as he saw his skin become more and more dark as the moments went by, and his whole body began to soften and drip to the earth, until he had nothing to keep him from falling, but instead of hitting the ground with a _Smack_, it was more like a slosh. He watched Goku's shoes disappear from his face (he was level with the ground), as Goku jumped away from the mountain, Behind where Vegeta had stood before. Goku then uttered the word _normal_, and Vegeta sensed himself being lifted up. His body went back to its original height (although, Vegeta had longed for a taller anatomy) and felt his body reform and toughen. He regained feeling in his limbs, and regained movement. He felt the force attacking his entire being weaken until it disappeared. Nothing had changed, except behind him was a Goku, whom looked as if he was going to pass out. Vegeta felt little energy the younger warrior, and he knew the fight had drawn to a close, and he became the victor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up Kakarot." Vegeta said with a harsh tone, but still put out a hand to aid his sparring partner back to standing.

"Thanks Vegeta." _Well, he doesn't seem too angry about what happened._

"No problem," Vegeta helped Goku up, just to push him back to the ground, pinning him there. "What the Hell Kakarot, What did you do to me, invading my mind with ... hypnosis?"

_I was wrong... Vegeta's pissed._ "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I would have been in trouble if I hadn't! You probably wouldn't have let up with the blows, and I couldn't escape. I knew you wouldn't stop until you've beaten me half to death. Either way, you would have won, 'cause I can't fight anymore."

"Hmph, fine, but what a horrible way to end a fight, your pitiful, you know that? Tired out by your own attack, next time, you have better give me a fight worth remembering!" Vegeta released his grip on Goku, and helped him up, for real this time. "Please explain Kakarot, how did you learn such powerful hypnosis?"

"Oh that! Well you see Vegeta, you know Uub over there, he is a reincarnated form of Majin Buu he inherited his powers. Remember when Buu turned us, and all those other people into chocolate? Well one day when Uub and I were training, he turned me into steak! Luckily he turned me back before his dog ate me, but after that he taught me how to do it. You use intense mental focus and you can change your opponent, leaving them in that state. I chose pudding just so I could escape. However, the other fighter can soon learn to control the state, possibly making it harder to beat them. I'm still mastering it. It really takes a lot out of you...without practice."

"Interesting trick, but you won't be walking for a good while if you ever take control of my body again..." Vegeta relaxed out of super Saiyan form, followed by Goku. "So, I assume that you'll be returning to Uub's village to continue training him?"

"Yeah, but first I think I should visit my family. I've been gone too long. I need to visit more often."

"Well, good luck with your wife. I'm sure she would have been... planning your return. Watch your… everything when you enter, Bulma had been talking about Chi-Chi buying a weapon for your return."

"Yup she's a handful, see you later Vegeta!" With that Goku was off with Uub, to visit his wife before he returned to Uub's village. They soon arrived at Gohan's house. He would visit him first, since it was closer. Goku lightly knocked on the door. "Yoo-hoo? Anyone home, Come on Gohan, I sense your presence!"

"Wait, is that my dad!?" Gohan shouted across the house, "Videl! Goku's here!"

Goku heard loud footstep grow ever nearer, as Gohan approach the door. It swung open with much force, and Gohan came storming through the doorway, crashing into Goku as he surrounded his father in a hug. "Dad, I've missed you! You said you would visit, what been keeping you?"

"Oh, you know me; time always gets away from me. So, where's, Pan is she home?"

"She's at a sleep over with some of her friends from school. Videl and I were about to go out."

"Oh, well I don't want to disturb you. You guys have fun, I got to go visit Chi-Chi still to, maybe I'll drop by tomorrow."

"No Dad, you can come. Mom's eating out with us too, so she's not home, and this way, you can visit her safely. I was at the store, and she bought some type of weapon, she said it was for your return..."

"Vegeta told me the story. Can Uub come to? I think he wants to get to know you guys."

"Of course, He just can't order any drinks. We should get going; we're going to meet Mom there. Oh, and I think Piccolo is going to meet us there too, something about the water... They'll be happy to see you."

They arrived at the restaurant at about 5:00pm Gohan, Goku, Uub and Videl arrived first, followed by Piccolo, and lastly by Chi-Chi. They had already seated by the time she arrived. They sat at the bar.

"Sorry I'm late, I was having problems with my hair and everything was a mess…"she her words short, when she saw her husbands, beautiful black eyes. "Goku!" She exclaimed, jumping into Goku's lap, falling into his embrace. "I've missed you…" she stared into his eyes, and smacked across the face. "Where have you been Goku," she yelled as she jumped to the ground, " You left so suddenly at the tournament five years, ago, and now you just show up at a restaurant!? The nerve, I thought you would be better than that Goku! You could have at least called, or told us where you went or something! You know how hard it was dealing with Goten!? He chased after every girl he met, and you weren't there to help me talk some sense into him! Honestly, it was this way with Gohan too. You were never there! You either had to train, or you were on an alien planet or you were DEAD!" Goku just sat there, listening to his wife yell at him, but he understood. She had every reason mad at him. He felt ashamed.

Piccolo leaned over to Gohan and whispered "Maybe bringing Goku and Chi-Chi wasn't such a good idea. She's causing a scene, everyone's beginning to stare."

"Don't worry Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, "Mom will finish ranting soon, and at least she didn't know Goku was coming. If she did, then she probably would have brought that chain mace she got at the store…"

"Then our son begins playing Superhero, and it's like you don't even care that he's dancing around town, and saying the stupidest things! And…."

_Man, _Goku thought, _how long is Chi-Chi going to yell at me. I know she's mad, but can't we talk later? I'm Starving; I could eat an entire dinosaur!_

"But I guess that doesn't make a bit of difference to you, does it Goku? Oh well, at least your still the sweet man a married, she leaned up and kissed him.

"Thanks Chi-Chi, but we can talk later let's eat!"

They all took their seats at the bar and their waitress walked over. You could understand the shock on her face. It wasn't everyday a group walked in with tattered training clothes, and older women with dates that looked much too young for them. Not to mention, the green man with the turban and the spiked ears.

"Um… hi… what would you all like to drink?"

"I'll take water. That is all I will need from the establishment this evening" explained Piccolo

"I'll take water as well." Said Gohan

"Root Beer for me please" Videl responded

Uub was next "May I have Sprite?

"Um... Mt. Dew I guess for me" Chi-Chi answered

"What are those big bottles of liquid on the wall?" Goku inquired.

"Oh," the waitress began, "those are our alcoholic beverages. I assume your over 21, so drink what you please!"

"Really," exclaimed Goku, "that's great! Can I have that stuff over there, it's like that 'Vod' stuff are whatever."

"Oh, Vodka you mean? Sure, but do you just want it plain from the bottle?"

"Why not, bring the bottle over here!"

Gohan leaned over and whispered to Goku "Dad, are you sure that's a good idea? You've never really drank before."

"Yeah I have, I drink a lot of water when I'm training Uub. Also, when I was in Otherworld, this snake lady person gave me some really fancy water. I mean, I think it was water. It looked like water, but it tasted strange. It made me fall asleep really quickly, but before I slept, I felt really warm, and dizzy."

"Uh, Dad, that's alcohol and you shouldn't drink too much."

"Don't worry Gohan; I can take a little drink. Excuse me, waitress, One Vodka or whatever over here!"

"Hey Gohan," Piccolo whispered, "When tonight is over, I'm not carrying Goku home."

"Don't worry, he can fly home." Gohan stared as Goku began chugging the clear liquid. "Actually, I'm sure he can make himself comfortable enough at the bar."


	3. Chapter 3

It is morning, the sun is shining, the birds are singing but Goku wouldn't know because he awoke on a spaceship. He had slept on a frigid metal floor, with strange inscriptions carved into it. He found himself in what looked like a curved hallway. Rooms opened up every couple of meters. It was nice and bright in the ship, it had many windows, although, not much light could be coming from them, considering they were in space. Wait...space? '_Oh Kami, I'm in space'_ Goku quickly jumped to his feet, as he realized he had a horrible headache. '_My head feels like... That one time Vegeta threw a boulder at me, just because I put a snake on his back. He is such a baby when it comes to that stuff._' Goku stared out the window into the vastness of space. He was relieved to see that they were still close to Earth. '_This reminds me a lot of Freeza's ship..._' Goku walked around the hallway, the spaceship seemed to have gravity of its own, keeping Goku to the ground. He walked around the ship, until he found himself at an important looking door. _'This must be the main room.' _Goku pressed the button next to the door and it slid open. He saw in the room, a long gray table, with 6 chairs, two of which were empty, the two on the ends. Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta and Uub had occupied the other 4.

"Hey guys, any reason I was sleeping on the floor?"

"Vegeta," Gohan scolded, "you said you had found a place for him to sleep."

"Huh, yeah," Vegeta scoffed, "I never said I put him there. The oaf was getting heavy, so I threw him on the ground."

Goku took a seat at one of the end chairs of the table. "Oh, so that's why my head hurts. Next time let up a little Vegeta! My brain feels like it's been dropped on one too many times."

"Huh, sorry to disappoint you Kakarot, but that headache is no fault of mine."

"You were hilarious last night Mr. Goku!" Uub shouted. "You were frolicking around the ship singing all kinds of songs. You should have seen your dad's face when you came in, he was questioning at first, but you guys looked exactly alike and-"

"Wait, two things… one, what do you mean my father and more importantly, why was I dancing, and what does that have to do with my headache?"

"Goku, you mean you don't remember anything from last night?" Piccolo asked.

"Hmm…. Well, I remember…. We were at a restaurant… and, Gohan had told me something about, not drinking. Then I got this huge bottle of Vodka. The rest was all a blur. Wait, Piccolo slapped me at one point in there..."

"Yes, I did, but we can discuss the details later Goku, now we just have to worry about the task at hand. Somewhere on the ship, your father, Bardock, has come to give us important news about the Earth, he said it was important..."

As if it was scripted, Bardock walked into the room. Goku stared for a bit, and he couldn't believe his eyes. _He's another me, or am I another him? It's like I'm looking into a mirror, with besides the scars on his face._ He wore Saiyan battle armor, much like he and gohan had worn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but instead of white and blue, this uniform was black and green. Colors must differ for lower class warriors...

"Ah, my son Kakarot, Your mother did always say you were a looker. It's great to see you've become such a powerful being. You've made me proud."

"Um, why thank you...but didn't you come here to tell us something important?"

"I have something VERY important to tell you actually."

Bardock sat down at the far end of the table straight across from Goku. _My father is a really strange Saiyan. I know I don't know that many, but he doesn't seem as battle hungry as the other Saiyans who came to Earth. He seems mellow. Tired even, he looks like he's been through a lot._

Bardock began talking, with a very grim face. "I'm sure that you've probably heard this about a million times by now...but Earth is at risk of destruction."

"Again..." Gohan whined, "When will the aliens just leave us alone?"

"Well, you have angered a very maniacal group of beings. Do you remember the wizard known as Babidi?"

"I don't know, maybe we do what's it to you? I want to know how you seem to know a lot about us!" Vegeta yelled. "How did you escape Planet Vegeta's destruction, I'm sure you were there when it was destroyed, and how do you know about all of us? Our names and the villains who have threatened Earth, what game are you playing?"

"I will explain later Vegeta, but I must tell you this first. This wizard Babidi was not the only one left of his kind. Babidi was actually, the king of his own people. When Babidi was killed, his race felt a great loss, and they are coming to Earth to get justice severed, to kill the one, who killed their leader."

"But, Majin Buu killed Babidi, and Majin Buu was killed." Gohan Commented.

"Doesn't a form of Majin Buu live on your planet still? Also, if I'm not mistaken, the short kid over there, Uub is a reincarted Buu, so they'll be after him too."

"So what if they come? Babidi was a weakling anyways. Buu was the only power they really had. If they come, I'll just blow them to bits! Like the scum they are."

"I'm afraid they are smarter than that Vegeta, they know of your tremendous power, and have found a way around it. They will enslave one of you, just like Babidi did to Vegeta 15 years ago."

"But, how could they enslave anyone of us?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed "none of us are that evil. How could they do it?"

"There is more than one method of that type of hypnosis, evil, was just Babidi's method. They can use many similar emotions, grief, pain despair, but when they arrive, they'll take one of you, with your own spite."

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! Being a slave to someone, just to get revenge on someone else. Ha, I'm done here. You all have fun, but I have better things to do with my time."

"No Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled. "You must stay, so we can take out the enemies when they arrive!"

"But you see," a shrill voice announced "we are already here! You knew our leader Babidi, and we are here to avenge his death, by taking one of you, isn't this just exciting? Well, who's the lucky champ, you may ask. Well you'll soon find out soon enough!"

"They are speaking to us telepathically!" Gohan announced, "They could be light-years from where we are now!"

"No duh puny Earthling! But, you'll feel the force of our attack soon enough, when it's your father you'll be fighting against!"

Everyone turned and looked at Goku. All Goku could do is stand there, and await the pain he assumed would soon be created within his own being.

"Dad…." Gohan began to slowly back away.

"Ok Goku, quickly," Piccolo said urgently, "if they are able to control with your own spite, like Bardock said, there must be something bugging you. What is it?"

"N-n-nothing is bugging me! At least I don't think…." Goku stuttered.

"Ha! It seems that your friend doesn't even realize his anger yet! This'll be easier than we had hoped!"

Suddenly, Goku felt a sharp pain enter his mind, and begin to consume his being.

"Ah! My brain hurts!"

"Dad, are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I love having my mind stolen from me!"

"Don't worry Dad, we can find a way to help you!"

"Be quite Gohan!" Piccolo ordered. "Do you really think you can help him? It's his mind, his personality, his conscious; he has to deal with it himself!"

Goku lost his balance and ran into the wall. His fingers dug into, and punctured the metal. He began to smash his head against the wall, in attempt stop the pain burning inside._ 'I can't hold the magic back any longer. I need to find a place to hide, so I can't hurt anyone…' _Goku attempted to concentrate, and sensed for a power that was far from Earth, he focused with all the will power he had left, and fled the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku found himself planet with a purple sky. He had teleported to what looked like a village, but he didn't bother to meet the natives, and took off towards the wilderness. He entered a forest, trying to get away from the village. "Get out of my head!" Goku pleaded, as he rammed into the largest tree he could find, head first.

"Stop hurting your body!" the voice commanded. "We are not physically in your head! Stay still and this won't hurt as much!"

"No, if let you control me, you'll just turn me on my friends!"

* * *

"So, where do you think my Dad went?"

"I don't know Gohan, but I don't think he'll be gone for long. Whether he's the same person... I cannot tell."

"It seemed like my son left, because he knew he couldn't hold back the wizard's power. I think he was trying to protect us all." Bardock sighed, "Anyways, we had better get back to Earth. If Goku was possessed, we had better be ready to fight."

"Humph, fine but once that clown Kakarot gets back, I will be the one to defeat him. I did it yesterday, I can do it today."

"Perhaps, but you must also remember, Vegeta, you gained a lot of power when you were possessed. Nothing is to say that he won't gain the same power." Bardock explained "Be wary of him."

* * *

"No, you will never control me!"

"Come on Goku... I can offer you amazing power... You know you want it, after all, you're a Saiyan. Your thirst for power will never be quenched! And must I remind you, about that certain someone..."

"I don't care about that, at all!"

"Now Goku, you _WERE_ fine with it. But he is in another league. You never expected this would happen! I'm pretty sure he was in the same situation as you before, only you've had to sacrifice so much more."

"I'm very happy with my life! I don't care!"

"You gave up you family! Your friends! Your home! Even the love of your life! You gave up these things to go become stronger, and find challenge. He has it all, and a power greater than yours! How he did it, even I'm not sure, but I do know a way for you to get that power! Succumb Goku, and become the strongest in our army, to rule the entire Universe!" Everything the wizard said was like a punch in the gut.

"Why would I even help you, you are scum!"

"Goku, we both know you are ever so bored with planet Earth! You've been able to hold back your heritage for a while, but you can't hide from your need for battle! I'm sure Vegeta, will be happy to join you also!"

Goku wasn't controlling his body, yet he felt his legs moving. He was walking towards a meadow, which had been cut in two by large stream. His body was on its hands and knees, staring over the stream. "Tell me Goku, do you like the water?"

Goku's head plunged beneath the water, followed by rest body. He sank like a rock, staring up at the sunlight as it bent through the water. "We will not hesitate to drown you Goku, and when you lose consciousness, we will be able to control you no problem! Just give up now, and save yourself from the pain!"

* * *

"So, that's why we're here Dende, surely Goku will teleport to us, but we will be unaware of his condition. If anything gets shady, you flee, go it?"

"I got it Piccolo, but I'm sure Goku will be fine when he gets back. He's one of the strongest people I know."

"Yeah! I mean, why are we even worrying? My Dad is one of the strongest, nobody can enslave him!"

"I'm afraid that is just wishful thinking." said Bardock. "I've dealt with the creatures before. Their powers of hypnosis are mind-boggling, I'm not sure Kakarot can ward them off."

"Thinking of that," Vegeta said, "You are yet to explain how you know about all of this, and all of us. Who are you, really?"

"Well, I think Piccolo might have an idea who I am, since he's merged with Nail. Piccolo, do you know of the UGA?"

"The UGA, but that's-" Piccolo's words were cut short as he felt his lung burst, from the piercing energy that shot through his chest, he fell to the ground.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted.

"Where did that come from?" Bardock asked.

"Why don't you look behind you...? Father"

Bardock heard the dark, raspy voice speak to him, and he turned around, horrified, as he was staring his son in the face, but it wasn't his face. It had a maniacal look, which put his hair on end. His eyes were not the same. Instead of being warm and inviting, they were dark, cold and soulless, similar to a cloudy night. He was sopping wet and on the back of his right hand, was a tattoo that read, BUDA.

"BUDA... Kakarot, are you feeling alright?" Bardock asked, as he began backing up.

"Hmm, you seem spooked, don't worry, it's just me, I won't bite... hard."

"Kakarot, my son, what's the meaning of this!? Don't tell me, they took you over, didn't they?"

"Oh, look at you, using your brain, you should win an award, but..."Goku moved towards Bardock with unnecessarily fast speed, until they were nose to nose. "You can't collect one if you're dead." Goku punched Bardock hard in the gut, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He hacked up blood and fell backwards to the ground.

"Well, that's two down, three to go. Who's next?" Goku looked around the lookout, he didn't remember to look for Dende, but the green alien was already hiding on the Earth. "Hmm, well..." Goku rushed towards Uub, who was standing next to Gohan, and grabbed Uub by the neck. "Master KarraKarra told me not to kill you, which I will oblige," now holding Uub eye level to his. Goku turned and looked at his son, who attempted to kick him, but Goku caught is leg. "My son... My own flesh and blood, what shall I do with you?" Goku held up Gohan by leg and smashed him to the ground, placing his foot on his face.

"Why do you do this Father?" Gohan mumbled into his father's shoe. "What's you motive?"

"Well considering you about to become a blood-stain under my foot, I'll tell you. Master KarraKarra has shed some light on what I crave most... power. I hadn't wanted it as badly, in my original, pathetic state, but after I had fought with Vegeta, and lost I felt this strange feeling. Never had I felt a power so much greater than mine, that I actually wanted to give up the fight. Having that feeling of, 'I'm never going to win' changed something inside me. For once I had craved power, for selfish reasons, not just to protect my pathetic loved ones or this puny planet. I had forgotten my Saiyan blood for so long, but I realized it would make me stronger. I do admit I had hated KarraKarra, for trying to own me, trying to use me. I had resisted all I could in fact, but I must admit I'm very pleased with the results. I am now the head of BUDA, and I will oblige to their commands, and when it's all over, my Saiyan ancestors would be proud to hear that I control the entire universe, and my reason for being born, finally realized."

"What about your father, you family, your friends? Do you not care about them anymore? Think about who they are!" Gohan pleaded.

"Silly boy, I care about my family, but not when they are alliances with the enemy. Well, I'm bored with, you. I have more important matters to deal with, like this brat." Goku said as he shook, the now unconscious Uub in his hand, "Also, our 'prince'." Goku kicked Gohan across the lookout, not focusing his attention on him for any longer and turning to Vegeta, who had listened to the conversation. "You know Vegeta..." Goku began as he slowly approached the Saiyan, "it doesn't have to end this way. You could join me on my mission. You must be bored with Earth by now, join me, and re-live the thrill of conquest, like you had so many years ago, how does that sound?" Goku asked, with an outstretched hand. Vegeta hesitated a moment before replying.

"Hmm, you know me all too well Kakarot, let us go!"

"KarraKarra told me you would oblige." with Uub, and Vegeta in hand, Goku transported to his master's planet, leaving Gohan, and an unconscious Bardock and Piccolo behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan got up as soon as Goku left. He didn't want to get stepped on again.

"Man, what was his deal?" Gohan spoke, even though no one could hear him. "This is so unlike him, I wouldn't have ever thought my dad, would ever be controlled... It makes no sense."

Gohan walked over to Piccolo and Bardock, putting them both over his shoulder, luckily, they were both still breathing. _Ok, I just need to get these two down to Korin. He should have plenty of senzu._

* * *

"So, this is their palace?" Vegeta asked, "Well, I can't lie, I'm quite impressed." The main room consisted of a large, royal blue, shag carpet. Above them was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. If you went down to the left or the right, they lead to a long hallway, lined with hundreds doors, labeled in some alien language he was not familiar with. If you keep walking to the front, there was a large throne, with two guards standing by. They looked as still as statues.

"So, why are we here Kakarot? What's the point of this?"

No answer.

"Well, answer me! Don't just stand there like an idiot!"

"I would prefer you not call me an idiot Vegeta, of course, unless you would like to die right here, which, I don't care either way. However, I am waiting orders from KarraKarra. We should be moving rather shortly, but first I need to know what to do with the brat."

_Um hello is this thing on? Ok, hello Goku! This is KarraKarra  
_  
"Hello my lord, I have brought the child. How should I dispose of him?"

_Ah, good work my slave! Well, we are not disposing of him yet. Just put him in the military bunker, the room with the sleepy gas.  
_  
"Huh, you expect to let him sleep? Why not hang him over a volcano that would be funny."  
_  
Now Goku, I understand you are bored, but do as I say. After you drop him off, take your friend and go secure the surrounding planets. We got some rebels. After that, do what you please. I will call you for help when you are needed.  
_  
"Are you sure you don't want to brain wash him, Master?"

_If our king couldn't control him properly, no one can. Just make sure he stays out of trouble._

"Fine, I will carry out your orders promptly."

_Before I go Goku, one question, why did you not kill the Earthling, the Saiyan half-breed, and the Namek while you were on Earth, now you have to hunt them down again.  
_  
"Why would I? None of them are worth my time, they cannot bother us."

_Very well Goku, keep up the good work, goodbye._

"Yeah, right, like I would kill my family. Wait here Vegeta; I got to take care of something." In a flash, Goku was gone, but soon returned, with the absence of Uub. "Ok Vegeta, we got to, take care of some rebels on a couple of planets." Goku pulled off a device he had worn on. "Put this in your ear, so our military can hear what's going on. We might uncover some Intel." Vegeta grabbed the device.

"Fine," Vegeta reached up, as if to put the device in his ear, but instead of implanting it, he crushed it to pieces, without Goku noticing. "Ready when you are."

"Aren't you pumped Vegeta?"

"More than you could ever know Kakarot." Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder, and teleported to the first planet.

* * *

"And that's what happened" Gohan finished. "I am unsure about his where about now, but if I were to guess, he's probably at KarraKarra's planet, where that is, I have no clue."

"Well, this is definitely a set beck for the agency, so I had better get back..." Bardock mentioned.

"Wait!" exclaimed Gohan, "I feel like I am the only one here who doesn't know what this agency UGA is or whatever. Can someone explain?"

"...What do you think Piccolo? Can we trust him?" Bardock asked.

"I don't see any reason not to. Gohan is a very responsible person. You can trust him."

"Very well, now listen and listen well, I will only say this once, its top-secret information. I'll also have to make it fast so please keep up."

"Okay Bardock, I'm listening."

"My Earth knowledge is a little limited, but I'll try to put it in ways you understand. When Earth had its second world war. Some of the major alliances on Earth, met with each other to discuss political issues and such, called the UN. Well, the UGA, is kind of similar to that, and your Federal Bureau Investigation, or as you call it, the FBI. We protect other planets from invaders, and in return, we get one of them as a representative, to develop a better agency. UGA, The Universal Guardian Agency, is now under some turmoil. About 20 years ago, Babidi, a member of our organization, secretly began training an army to fight against us. He unleashed an attack, but his forces were too weak, and we took him down. He was kicked from UGA, but he continued to build an army. He had also begun on a plan for his greatest warrior, Majin Buu, and you all know how that went. So now his race is carrying out his orders. They have found a new greatest warrior, Goku, and they plan to use him to take over the universe. So that's it basically."

"So Nail was a part of this agency?" Gohan asked. "If so, why didn't you guys protect Namek when Frieza came?"

"We had other matters to deal with. I had also foreseen my son challenging Frieza, but that is a different story. Now I have to get back. I will ask that Piccolo return as well, since he is technically a part of this to."

"Of course Bardock, I don't remember much now, but I'm sure I'll remember. Gohan, I bid you farewell."

"Thanks Piccolo."

"...actually... Now that I think about it, Gohan, we might be able to use a guy like you. You are probably the only one strong enough to take on your father. You should come with us." Bardock suggested.

"Oh... I don't know... I have a family here, who is probably worried sick about me..."

"We will take care of them. A lot of agents live with their families at the agency, and it's probably the safest place for them."

"Well, ok, glad to be aboard!"

"Good to have you aboard. Hopefully this'll give me a chance to know my grandson."

"Actually, you have two..." Gohan reminded him.

"Huh... I got to visit my family more often..." Without another word, Bardock, Gohan, and Piccolo were off, to go collect their family, and to join up, with the rest of the agency.

* * *

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" Goku asked, with a corpse in his hand. "If not, Vegeta and I will be going. If anyone else acts out of line, I'll blow this place to smithereens! So Vegeta, anything you want to do?"

"Huh, let's go back to KarraKarra's planet. I'm hungry."

"Very well, let's go."

They teleported directly to a small dining hall, it wasn't much in looks, but the food smelled amazing. There was a large buffet with everything ranging from chocolate cake, to steak tenderloin. They also seemed to be serving different beers on tap, and Vodka, Goku's favorite.

*Hmm that gives me an idea. If Kakarot becomes drunk, he won't be able to defend himself! Yeah, and that is when I can take him down, and escape.* "Let's eat Kakarot, I could eat a horse."

They got their food and sat at a table the waitress asked for their choice in drinks. "Water for me, and some Vodka for Kakarot," Goku gave Vegeta the evil eye.

"I didn't want Vodka. I am trying to stay sober, thank you. Last time I drank, I got a horrible headache."

"That's because you didn't drink it properly. You drank it before your meal right? Drink after your meal and you will be fine."

"...alright..."

They happily ate their food, before drinking anything. Once they had eaten there fill, Goku began his drinking.

* * *

2 hours later...

* * *

"Soooooo that's when I said, 'Chi-Chi, I am a grown man, and I can drink what I want.' Then that's when Piccolo slapped me across the face and called me a 'Drunken Bee-Mustard' I don't know what that means, but it sounds delicious." Goku told Vegeta, with a slurred diction.

"Kakarot, I think he said drunken Bastard. Now, you seem tired, we should get you to your bed."

"Ok, just let me get up." Goku stood up and began heading to the door. Too bad he kept running into tables, or he might have made it without falling face first into mashed potatoes.

"Ok Kakarot, obviously I got to carry you."

"Vegeta picked up Goku, and slung him over his shoulder. He exited the restaurant, but instead of heading for the palace, he went down a dark ally.  
"Where we be going Veggie?" Goku asked.

"Don't call me Veggie first, and second..."

Vegeta slammed Goku and the ground. He then put his foot down on Goku's neck to choke him.

"I don't care if you're brain-washed or not Kakarot, you are going to die right here!"

"Veggie!" Goku choked, "get your foot of me, your kind of choking me!"

Vegeta pressed his foot down harder. "Hahaha, you do not understand the situation you are Kakarot because of your stupid drinking habits! Be ready to die Kakarot."

"Oh really Vegeta?" Goku said, with a now, clear, focused, and dark voice. Goku grabbed Vegeta by the leg that was choking him and threw him over and behind his head, to where Vegeta's back was now on the ground. Goku then flipped backwards off the ground, landing feet first on Vegeta. He got up, and picked the writhing Saiyan off the ground, now choking him in his own hands.

"What a good trick Vegeta." Goku said, with a sarcastic tone. "But, master KarraKarra, made some Improvements to my body. For example, immunity from alcoholic side effects, like impaired judgments. Also, he returned something to me I had lost long ago." Vegeta then felt something tickle at his nose. He opened his eyes to see Goku's brown tail, has been re-grown. Quickly seizing the opportunity, Vegeta grabbed Goku's tail, hoping to make the other Saiyan help-less. Goku yelped in pain and let go of Vegeta, who now seemed to have the upper-hand

"You really are something else Kakarot, letting me grab your tail bad move." Vegeta said with an evil grin.

"You really think so Vegeta?"

Before Vegeta knew it, he was out cold. He hadn't even been able to see the punch coming. Fell forward to the ground to be caught by Goku.

"Great, now I got to carry him back. Grr..."

Goku carried the sleeping Vegeta to the space pods. He put him in one, and set random coördinates to a distant planet, and sent it off.

"Have a nice trip, my 'prince'."

Goku returned to the palace, happy he no longer had to play drunk. Little did he know, his own son and father were planning his future demise, even as he slept.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Gohan asked Bardock.

"Well, one thing is for sure, you need proper training, and we need more troops, so Gohan, you get busy becoming the best agent you can be. You will be the leader of our army. Nail, I mean Piccolo and I will begin searching for an army. You do realize you might one day have to kill your own father."

"Yes, he's not the same person he was. This is for the better..." Gohan said sadly.

"Ok, then we will begin planning, when the time comes, be ready to invade. It could weeks, months, or even years. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course!" Gohan shouted.

"Great!" shouted Bardock, with a wide grin on his face "We have a chance! Let's get to work!"

***END OF PART ONE PART TWO COMING SOON. Thank you all very much for the support! :)**


End file.
